


4 O’Clock In the Morning

by kota_lights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, AtsuHina, Domestic Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lazy Mornings, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Slight Canon Divergence, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kota_lights/pseuds/kota_lights
Summary: Miya Atsumu used to despise mornings. But when Hinata Shouyou became a regular appearance and part of said mornings, he found that he no longer minded them. In fact, he grew to look forward to them more than anything.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	4 O’Clock In the Morning

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Waking up had always been something that Atsumu detested. Ever since he was a kid and he lived with his brother, waking up was a nightmare in itself. Especially considering Atsumu had the top half of their bunk bed, and most days Osamu would wake him up by kicking his mattress from below because he got a kick out of Atsumu's screech when he woke up with a foot digging into his back.

Even as Atsumu grew into an adult, he still hated mornings. The lonely feeling of a cold bed before the rise of dawn, only darkness to greet him as he opened his eyes. He was never one for silence, either, which was all he received when waking up except for the sounds of the city outside his apartment building. The sounds of traffic, drunken shouts of people who stayed out late for a night of partying, a bird or two that would land on his windowsill for maybe thirty seconds at the most before flying off to somewhere else. Doing his morning routine like a machine going through the simple tasks it's built to do. Wake up, eat, work out, go to practice, go home and sleep, then repeat.

He could remember going through the exact same routine since he was in high school, only now, he did it by himself. No bustling sounds of his twin in the kitchen making their lunches for school, his mother's frantic scrambling to get the two of them to school so she wouldn't be late for work, petty comments from Osamu about Atsumu being the "slow one" of the two. Now, he was met with the silence of his own apartment in the mornings. Any sudden sound would echo off the walls and ring in his head for a minute afterward.

Until his routine was changed as the MSBY Black Jackals added a new member to their team. Hinata Shouyou, the short, orange-haired spiker who'd caught his attention at Spring Nationals in his second year at Inarizaki High School.

The sheer enthusiasm for volleyball had moved him, and at first he'd only seen the boy as the other part of someone else, Karasuno's setter Kageyama Tobio. Until he'd taken a better look, and saw Hinata for who he really was. A monster like himself, who wanted to hit any ball that was set his way as long as the setter put their 100% into every toss they gave him. How with two words he'd livened the spirits of his team and boosted their energy for just enough time to block his and Osamu's quick attack and win them the final point to win the match.

Never before had Atsumu seen someone like him. Someone whom he'd never realized he was yearning to have beside him the entire time he'd been playing volleyball. A partner who would give their all in a game no matter what, and who expected the same of his teammates. He'd declared that day that Inarizaki lost, that one day he was going to set to Hinata.

" _Shouyou-kun. One day, I'm gonna set for you._ "

And here he was, years later, with Hinata Shouyou as one of his spikers. Since he'd joined the team, Atsumu had made good on his promise to set for him and ever since the first time he'd sent a ball Shouyou's way, his life was looking less bleak than before.

It was no secret that the two had become close in their time on the Jackals team together. With Atsumu's excitement to finally fulfil his promise, and Shouyou's own eagerness to finally hit a set from him after years of waiting to do so, their team members watched the two become practically attached at the hip.

Atsumu had connections with all of his spikers. It was a setter's job to be in tune with his team members and to know their strengths and weaknesses, to make sure that his spikers were in the best condition possible to play and to hit one of his sets for a kill. But everyone noticed how Shouyou and Atsumu had almost an instant connection. The looks of glee from both of them as soon as the ball touched the court right after Shouyou's palm had hit it, how the moment that Shouyou's feet had touched the floor, Atsumu had him locked in a headlock and was leaning down to ruffle Shouyou's hair in is excitement.

Months after Shouyou had joined the MSBY Black Jackals, Atsumu and Shouyou had practically become inseparable. Atsumu's still dark and lonely mornings became slightly brighter, with the addition of Shouyou joining him for his workouts before practice, and the jogs to the gym from their apartment building. Shouyou was over at Atsumu's apartment more than his own; having movie nights, forcing Atsumu to watch One Piece with him, some nights even staying the night on Atsumu's couch if he go too tired to walk up to his own place on the floor above.

It got to the point that Shouyou was practically never home anyway, so he and Atsumu just randomly agreed to be roommates, and instead of each of them paying the expensive monthly rent for each apartment, they both split the rent for one. Their morning routines that they each went through each day joined to become one whirlwind of chaos at first, trying to make both of them work at once without the other's interference, but it was easier to get used to than Atsumu thought it would be.

Despite Shouyou's excitable nature and bubbly personality, his routine was somewhat easy for Atsumu to get used to. He'd wake up in darkness still, but his horrible morning moods wouldn't last long. Waking Shouyou up so he'd have time to meditate and eat before they went to practice, Atsumu just upped his amount of cooking and made enough for both of them instead of himself to save time and energy. They would eat, talk about random things (mainly volleyball, but that was beside the point), and go about their days together.

Until things changed again, and on one drunken night after celebrating the win of a practice game, Shouyou had confessed to Atsumu and the other way around. That same night, Atsumu discovered that he didn't handle his alcohol very well and Shouyou ended up taking care of him the next day in his hangover blues.

But now, Atsumu no longer hated waking up in the mornings. He woke up with someone by his side, he was no longer lonely. The bed was never cold, any chills he felt before Shouyou came along were long gone and instead he only felt a sense of peace when he would open his eyes. The mornings were still dark outside when they would rise to start their day, but Atsumu found he no longer hated that darkness.

Mornings like this one, when he would wake up with a warmth cuddled to his side and the gentle weight of a head on his chest, small tufts of hair tickling his skin that made him want to reach up and scratch said skin, but refrained from doing so only because Shouyou was still sleeping. Not like he could anyway, since his right was draped over Shouyou's back and the left was trapped under the other man's body.

A content sigh left Atsumu's lips as he settled back into the pillows beneath him tightening his grip on Shouyou before gently rolling onto his side, bringing Shouyou with him. It wasn't surprising that the other slept through the movement, since he was a deep sleeper and Atsumu was definitely not, but Atsumu was glad for it.

The hand on his free arm traced the planes of Shouyou's face. The smooth skin of his forehead, the crinkles beside his eyes from his infinite smile, the dip of his nose, the pale pink of his lips, the dimple on his cheek. Atsumu smiled.

It would have been so easy just to ignore everything they had to do that day and just stay in bed all day, but Atsumu knew that they couldn't. He had to wake Shouyou up so they could get ready. Though he didn't know what time it was (he never checked), he always woke up before Shouyou, so it was his responsibility to start their days.

Atsumu leaned down and placed a feather-light kiss on Shouyou's collarbone, gently wriggling his trapped arm that had long since lost any feeling in it. "Shou, it's time to get up."

"Mmm, no. Warm. Don' wanna."

Shouyou ignored Atsumu's amused chuckle and buried his face further into the other's chest. "I know, I know, but we gotta. C'mon, sleepy."

"You making breakfast?" Shouyou mumbled, and Atsumu could feel the vibrations of his voice through his own chest, as if he were the one who'd spoken and not his boyfriend.

"I do every morning. We haven't had miso soup in a while. Sound good?"

Frowning when he felt Shouyou pull back slightly, he watched him lean over to grab his phone from the nightstand on his side of the bed and glance at the time. "Tsumu, it's 4 o'clock in the morning. Why are you awake?"

"I don't know," Atsumu shrugged, giving Shouyou a kiss on his forehead. "But I'm awake and can't go back to sleep so I'm going to make breakfast. C'mon."

"We still have hours before we have to get up. Can't we just... stay here? A little longer?"

"Shouyouuuuu," Atsumu whined. "I'm hungry, though."

Shouyou sighed and playfully headbutted Atsumu's chest. "Fine. But we're sleeping in tomorrow."

"Yes, sir!" Atsumu jokingly saluted.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

It wasn't for another ten or so minutes that Shouyou actually met Atsumu in their shared kitchen, walking through the doorway with heavy eyelids and wearing some of Atsumu's clothes that he'd fallen asleep in the night before.

"I hate you," Shouyou mumbled sleepily.

Atsumu pouted, pausing his slicing of vegetables to look at his boyfriend so that he wouldn't accidentally slice his finger instead. "Aw, c'mon. Don't be like that."

"We could've slept in for at least another hour and a half. I'm being like that."

He watches as Shouyou rubbed his eyes with his palms and made his way over to the empty counter space, shifting his leg up so he could sit on the surface and not have to stand. Shouyou leaned to the side, resting back against the side of the refrigerator and yawning.

"I'll treat you tonight to make up for it," Atsumu said, though it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Dinner at Onigiri Miya and bingeing all night?"

Atsumu nodded, though he failed to hide a cringe at the thought to going to Osamu's restaurant and endure his brother's endless pestering about anything and everything. "What are we watching?"

"The Dragon Ball Spanish dub."

"Shou, you don't even speak Spanish."

"I'm learning it, though. That's the point, Tsumu. Plus it's super similar to Portuguese and I'm fluent in Portuguese."

"It's confusing!"

"You said the same thing when Thomas and I tried to teach you English. You butchered every word." Shouyou slid open the cabinet next to him and grabbed a mug, handing it to Atsumu. "Three━"

"Spoons of sugar," Atsumu finished, chuckling as he put the mug under their Keurig machine and pressed the button to pour the coffee. "I know how to make my boyfriend's coffee."

"Thanks, babe."

Atsumu hummed, holding out a spoon to Shouyou. "It's hot, careful. Think it's good enough?"

"Mhm," he nodded, wiping his mouth with a napkin he tore from the roll beside him to get rid of the broth that had dripped down his chin. "Maybe you should've followed Osamu-san into the food business instead," Shouyou teased.

Laughs echoed in their kitchen when Atsumu's face twisted in disgust, sending Shouyou an incredulous look. The wooden spoon in Atsumu's hand was flung in his boyfriend's direction, and the laughs got louder as he dodged it to let it hit the refrigerator behind him and ricochet off and onto the floor. 

Shouyou watched his now-pouting boyfriend pick the spoon up to wash it off in the sink so he could use it again, smiling. His leg extended out and he hooked his foot around Atsumu's thigh, pulling him backward and toward himself. Atsumu stumbled, his eyes going comically wide and his arm flailing to grab onto the countertop so he wouldn't slip and fall. Shouyou laughed, grabbing the collar of Atsumu's shirt and pulling him into a kiss.

It was meant to be just short. A sweet peck to reassure his boyfriend that he was in fact, glad that he didn't go into the same business as his twin did. But when Atsumu pulled away, Shouyou found himself pouting.

"We have practice today," Atsumu stated. "Stop distracting me."

"Not for a couple of hours," Shouyou raised an eyebrow with a pointed gaze.

"We woke up early today."

" _You_ woke up early today. _I_ was dragged to the kitchen. I still have to shower and meditate and pack our bags for us."

Atsumu chuckled. "Meian will kill us if we're late again."

"Then get back to cooking."

"But━ _You're_ the one who pulled me over here!" Atsumu defended.

"I wanted a kiss from my favorite setter," Shouyou shrugged, knowing the comment would make the other feel better. "Sue me."

Atsumu's shoulders dropped, and Shouyou could see the softness in his eyes at the words before he perked back up and went back to the stove, stirring their miso soup. "Go do your thing, dork. I'll keep your bowl on the stove so it won't get cold."

Shouyou hopped off the counter and gave Atsumu another kiss. "Thanks, Tsumu. Love you."

"I love you too, now go," Atsumu chuckled, grabbing two bowls from the cabinet and setting Shouyou's coffee in the microwave to keep it warm.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"I told you we'd get in trouble for being late."

"Atsumu-san, it was your own fault," Shouyou chuckled.

Atsumu opened his mouth to argue that it actually wasn't, since Shouyou had been the one to decide to walk to practice instead of their usual jog since Atsumu had woken him up 'too early' in the morning, but decided against it instead. "So," he changed the topic. "How about we go to that one place you like for dinner? With the cool lamps above the booths?"

"Ah ah," Shouyou smiled. "You're just trying to make me forget about making you agree to go to Osamu-san's restaurant. Some onigiri sounds _great_ right about now for dinner. And you're paying this time, too."

"You hate me."

"We established that this morning."

"Oh, c'mon, Shouyou-kun!" Atsumu groaned.

The others in the locker room laughed at Atsumu's predicament, knowing that his stubborn roommate wouldn't give up. The scene of them bickering over dinner wasn't an unusual one, or a rare one. It happened often right before practice would end, both of them trying to agree on one place to go and get something to eat to take home that night. It wasn't known, though, that most of these arguments over their dinner were usually over where to go for their after-practice dates.

It wasn't like the two were hiding their relationship from the others, it was just something that both of them deemed they wanted to keep to themselves for the most part. They'd already decided that the others would know eventually, if they hadn't already guessed, that is. It's why they still went by their regular nicknames from before they started dating when they were around the others on the MSBY Black Jackals team.

"Just pick a place and be done with it," Sakusa glared, obviously annoyed by the reoccurring argument between the two.

"Aw, is Omi-Omi mad he wasn't invited?" Atsumu made a fake pouty face, watching Sakusa's face contort from merely annoyed to extremely irritated. "Don't worry, you can come next time! Cross my heart!"

Bokuto, as energetic as ever, threw his arm over Shouyou's shoulders from the locker next to his. "Hinata! You guys should come have dinner with us! Akaashi is making katsudon tonight, you know how good his katsudon is!"

Shouyou laughed, patting Bokuto's arm. "Sorry, Bokuto-san, but not tonight. Atsumu-san owes me for waking me up at _4 o'clock in the morning_ ," he sent a playful scowl in his roommate's way, emphasizing the last part of the sentence.

"Jesus, Miya, are you insane?" Thomas's eyes widened. "Who the hell wakes up that early?"

Atsumu shrugged. "I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep because I was hungry. Shouyou-kun is only complaining because he stayed up until midnight watching One Piece again on facetime with Pedro. I never know what the two are talking about."

"Probably because you can barely speak Japanese, let alone Portuguese," Inunaki cackled.

Atsumu spluttered. "H-Hey! I know some Portuguese!"

"You know _atum gordo_ ," Shouyou deadpanned, his words easily slipping into the other language. "And only because fatty tuna is your favorite food and you eat it like it's nobody's business."

"Gross," Barnes shuddered. "How the hell do you eat that stuff?"

"It's good! Y'all just have no taste."

"Pretty sure that would be you, Miya."

"It's just National Bully Atsumu Day, isn't it?"

Sakusa slipped his mask over his face, adjusting the strap of his bag over his shoulder and making his way toward the door to leave for the night. "My _favorite_ day of the year."

"Aww! I love you too, Omi-Omi!" Atsumu called as Sakusa opened the locker room door, making kissy noises at the other male, which earned him a disgusted grimace from Sakusa and loud cackles from Bokuto, Shouyou, and Inunaki.

Meian passes by Sakusa as he comes in to change out of his uniform, finished with discussing game plans with the coach. He takes in Sakusa's beyond irritated face, and the laughs of the others, before he huffs out a chuckle of his own in understanding. "One of these days, Miya, he's going to punch you in the face." 

"A dream come true!" Atsumu put an overdramatic hand to his forehead, melting back against the cold metal lockers with a sigh.

Shutting his locker, Shouyou slung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed Atsumu's own bag while his other hand pulled at his arm. "Come on, Atsumu-san. You owe me onigiri." He waved behind them at everyone else, seeing their amusement at Atsumu's stumble, and calling out his farewells. "We won't be late tomorrow, Captain! Bokuto-san, tell Akaashi-san I said hi! We'll see you all tomorrow!"

Everyone shouted their goodbyes to them as well.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"Osamu-san!"

Shouyou beamed when he and Atsumu walked into Onigiri Miya a half-hour later. His boyfriend's twin behind the counter, handing out plates to a middle-aged couple with a small smile, looked up at the sound of Shouyou's voice and sent him a wave before making his way back into the kitchen, though they could see his face from behind the window cut into the drywall that he took orders from.

Atsumu trailed behind Shouyou, sulking, and sat down on one of the booths at the island bar to wait for his brother to take their order. His arms crossed in front of him on the counter, and Atsumu's chin dropped down onto his wrists so he could pout. "I swear, you're only dating me for my brother's cooking skills."

"Not true!" Shouyou denies. "Your pretty face also helps a lot."

Groaning, Atsumu glared in his brother's direction while Shouyou laughed. He put his hand on Atsumu's shoulder before leaning over and kissing his cheek, grinning. "I'm just kidding, Tsumu. I love you for you. And your sets."

"I'm still your favorite setter?" Atsumu pouted.

"Well... There's Kenma, Kageyama, of course Oikawa-san, Sugawara-senpai, oh and Akaashi-san, and━"

"But I'm your favorite?"

Shouyou nodded, and Atsumu finally smiled.

"How could you not be," Osamu came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dish towel, "When you practically declared your love for him in the middle of the court in the 2013 Spring Nationals after Karasuno won against us?"

Face flushed red, Atsumu glared at his twin. "I did _not_! All I did was say that one day, I planned to set for him. And look where we are now! Me, a setter, and Shou, one of my spikers."

"You're not a fortune teller, Tsumu. Ya had a total insta-crush on Shouyou-kun."

"I think its cute," Shouyou chuckled.

"You didn't even remember which twin I was."

"Still," Shouyou shrugged. He glanced over at Atsumu. "I've never told you why I was so eager for you to keep that promise, have I?"

"No."

Shouyou smiled. "Later, I will. Right now," he pointed to the kitchen. "you're keeping a different promise."

"Yeah, yeah," Atsumu rolled his eyes. He looked up to his brother. "He wants some of yer food."

Osamu's face changed from one of curiosity to one that screamed _no duh_. "I figured, since yer here. What flavor ya want, Shouyou-kun? Yer usual?"

Shouyou nodded excitedly. "Two salted salmon! Oh, and two tuna mayo for Tsumu, of course."

"Got it. I'll be back."

"Thanks, Osamu-san!"

Osamu waved his towel in acknowledgement of the thanks.

Atsumu turned to his boyfriend, leaning up on his elbows against the counter surface.

"So," he grinned slyly. "There was a reason you wanted me to keep my embarrassing high school oath?"

"Yep," Shouyou nodded.

"Are ya gonna share with the class?"

Shouyou grinned, and Atsumu saw red rise to his cheeks. "No setter had ever outright sought me out before. I don't think I told you how Kageyama refused to set to me when we first met. He didn't send me a ball for a week. Not until I'd nearly run myself ragged to the point of collapse.

Atsumu leaned his cheek onto his palm, listening.

"Kenma did it because we're friends, and I begged him until he said yes. Oikawa-san was by chance, since he'd come to Brazil for a week vacation and he's the setter for a pro Argentina team, and we knew each other from brief interactions in high school so we just decided to team up for beach volleyball."

"What about that one guy? Sutagawa."

"Sugawara-senpai?" he corrected with an amused chuckle. "He was a third year setter on our team, he only set for me in practice and when he was subbed in for matches. He had an obligation, since he was on my team."

"So where does that leave me?"

"I didn't know you. We'd never met each other before, and yet in that game, you saw what I'd been wanting everyone to see for so long. To see the drive I had, the hunger I had to have a setter send a ball to me with one-hundred percent trust and confidence that I would hit it with everything I have. All I want is to play volleyball, to stay on the court for as long as I can. I barely knew you then. Like you said, I couldn't even remember which one of you twins was which. But when you told me that you'd set to me one day, even though the only thing you knew about me was my name and that I was only seen by everyone else as the other half of Kageyama, I felt... I don't know, excited? Appreciated? I'd finally been _seen_."

"How could anyone not see you? Your hair is literally the brightest thing I've ever seen in my━"

Shouyou elbowed his side, huffing a laugh. "That's not what I meant, and you know it. Someone━ _you_ ━saw that hunger in me, finally. And appreciated it. Wanted to fuel it. You actively went out of your way to tell your opponent that one day you wanted to set for them. For me. It was one of the biggest moments of my life up until then. That promise kept me going and determined to better myself and my skills for over two years, so that I could do my unspoken part of the deal and _properly_ hit one of your sets."

Atsumu felt his heart clench at the honesty in Shouyou's words. He didn't know how to respond to them. How could he, when they were sitting in the middle of his brother's onigiri shop and Shouyou had just poured his heart out like it was nothing? Like they were everyday words you'd say to a stranger in passing small talk. He leaned over and rested his forehead on Shouyou's shoulder, breathing in deeply before sighing against the material of the bright yellow MSBY jacket.

"How the _hell_ am I supposed to respond to that," he said breathlessly. His heart pounded in his ears. "I hate you."

"I hate you more, that's why we're here."

"Oh _c'mon_!" Atsumu groaned, the soft moment gone. "You can't still be mad about that!"

"4 o'clock in the morning, Tsumu."

Atsumu bit the inside of his cheek. "...Yeah, okay. You win. In my defense, I was hungry."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this!! It's the first time I've published a work on AO3 instead of Wattpad, so I'm still learning my way around how it works on here. I was in a mood to write some fluff for one of my favorite ships, and his idea had been in my head for a while now. 
> 
> Right now I'm working on an OsaYama fic, and it will possibly be multi-chapter, we'll see where my writing takes me. It'll be a while before that's finished though, so for now, I really hope you guys enjoy this!


End file.
